criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Painless
Painless 'is the fourteenth case of ''Criminal Case, being the fourteenth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the eightieth case overall. It takes place in South Africa as the second case of the district. Plot As they arrive in Gaborone, chief Alvarez sends Abril and the player to a nearby poaching Savannah, where the event is taken place. As the duo enters the Savannah, they hear a womanly scream. As they enter, they saw the Queen herself, Queen Achelois the II, screaming that there's a dead body. They investigate, finding wildlife protection agent David Nieuwondt, littered with arrows. After calming the queen down, they quickly get to work, suspecting witch Cornelia Imamu and activist Diana Price. As Abril investigated the Savannah once more, they get a call, saying that there's a resistance camp in need of escape. Abril and the player head to the resistance camp to speak to resistance hacker Jolette Saffron, who said that the Heavenly Guard are soon going to attack the outpost. She says she will stay back and help other members escape. When asked about the victim, Saffron admits that he visited the place to upgrade his technology, such as his wristwatch. They investigate the camp and suspect tour guide Stanley Omiata and his companion and our familiar friend, Boomer. Abril looks at the player like they are crazy, suspecting a cow. After Abril is convinced by the player that Stanley and the cow are plausible suspects, they continue, before getting held at gunpoint by the Queen's guards. They are hauled away to the guards and told by the Queen herself that the killer must be caught by sundown and personally brought to her. She informs the duo that she personally liked David due to his complacency with her, so he wants his poacher caught. After the Queen's short peril, the team collected enough evidence to incarcerate witch Cornelia Imamu for the murder. They confront the witch about the murder, resulting in her taking out a crystal ball out of her ragged satchel. She asks the crystal ball if she silenced David's spirit, shaking her head a few seconds after. After Abril angrily pressured her with evidence, the witch snapped, saying that she was beautiful. She had always had a crush on David, who was ten years younger than her. David would always be around the queen, and she noticed that he would occasionally flaunt and flirt with the royalty. One day, while David was looking around, the witch approached the wildlife agent and asked him out, in which he revolted, saying that he has higher standards. Imamu pulled out a bow and pinned his hand against an acacia tree. He laughed, when Cornelia raised her hands and summoned many arrows from the sky, raining all over his body. Abril approached closer to arrest her, when she raised her hands as more arrows come from the sky. Just as one hit Abril's beanie, the duo hear a pang, seeing Cornelia fall onto the ground. They look over and see pharmacist Samuel Audet from a previous case, gripping a frying pan. He confessed that he's there for a mission for both the team and one of their suspects. When Abril asked the pharmacist about the mission, he said that Diana called him to help get the resistance out of Gaborone before the Heavenly Guard capture them. Samuel goes with the player to meet with Diana and Jolette. Jolette exclaims that she needs to pack up all the technological items, saying that the resistance have vital information on their various panels and drives. With the help of the Dead Writer's Society and the Agency of the Sphinx, the resistance successfully packs up without hassle. Jolette thanks the quartet and heads off. Kassim approaches the player and Abril in a panic. He says that his sister, Kayla, observed a shady person with a weapon head to an airport. They had some sort of golden ticket in their hand, and a briefcase in the other. During the trio's investigation, they discovered that the Queen had given the person a golden ticket to bypass security and frisk zones. They quickly search the Savannah for any clues on the person's whereabouts, discovering a receipt for a high-caliber rifle. After discovering and scanning the rifle's code, they discover that the sniper rifle is located in Mozambique. Worried that the rifle is going to be used, the team hastily makes a getaway to Maputo. Summary Victim * 'David Nieuwondt '(found littered with arrows) Murder Weapon * '''Arrows Killer * Cornelia Imamu Suspects Profile * This suspect practices archery * This suspect rides giraffes Appearance * This suspect wears black Profile * This suspect is against poaching * This suspect practices archery * This suspect rides giraffes Appearance * This suspect has blonde hair * This suspect wears black Profile * This suspect is against poaching * This suspect practices archery * This suspect rides giraffes Appearance * This suspect wears black Profile * This suspect is against poaching * This suspect practices archery * This suspect rides giraffes Appearance * This suspect wears black Profile * This suspect is against poaching * This suspect practices archery * This suspect rides giraffes Appearance * This suspect has blonde hair Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is against poaching. *The killer practices archery. *The killer rides giraffes. *The killer has blonde hair. *The killer wears black. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Grazing Savannah. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cracked Potion; New Suspect: Queen Achelois the II) * Talk to the Queen about the victim. (Victim Identified: David Nieuwondt) * Examine Cracked Potion. (New Suspect: Cornelia Imamu) * Speak to Cornelia about her presence. (New Crime Scene: Queen's Tent) * Investigate Queen's Tent. (Clues: Bloody Button, Wooden Box) * Examine Wooden Box. (New Suspect: Diana Price) * Speak to Diana about sending the Queen a suspicious box. * Examine Bloody Button. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (9:00:00; Result: The killer is against poaching) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00;00; Result: The killer practices archery) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Resistance Camp. (Clues: Wheat Bind, Newspaper Article; New Suspect: Jolette Saffron) * Talk to Jolette about the distress call. (Result: Jolette is against poaching and practices archery) * Examine Wheat Bind. (New Suspect: Stanley Omiata and Boomer) * See why Stanley is with Boomer. (Result: Stanley is against poaching and practices archery) * Examine Newspaper Article. (Result: Victim's Scuffle) * Ask Diana about the scuffle with the victim. (Result: Diana is against poaching; New Crime Scene: Futuristic Panels) * Investigate Futuristic Panels. (Clues: Victim's Backpack, Bloody Ticket) * Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Potion) * Talk to Cornelia about giving the victim a potion. (Result: Cornelia is against poaching and practices archery) * Examine Bloody Ticket. (Result: Zoo Ticket) * Analyze Zoo Ticket. (6:00:00; Result: The killer rides giraffes) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * See what Queen Achelois wants. (Result: The Queen practices archery and rides giraffes; New Crime Scene: Golden Bed) * Investigate Golden Bed. (Clues: Vandalized Tour Guide, White Mask, Denim Jacket) * Examine Vandalized Tour Guide. (Result: Victim's Disliking) * Learn why the victim disliked Stanley's tour. (Result: Stanley rides giraffes, Cornelia rides giraffes) * Examine White Mask. (Result: Purple Lipstick) * Talk to Jolette about the victim having her mask. (Result: Jolette rides giraffes) * Examine Denim Jacket. (Result: Skin Cells) * Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Diana's Skin) * Talk to Diana about the victim having her jacket. (Result: Diana practices archery and rides giraffes) * Investigate Acacia Trees. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed; Clues: Bow, Victim's Sunglasses) * Examine Bow. (Result: Hair Fiber) * Examine Victim's Sunglasses. (Result: Black Fibers) * Analyze Hair Fibers. (9:00:00; Result: The killer has blonde hair) * Analyze Black Fibers. (15:00:00; Result: The killer wears black) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Crash Landing (2/5). Crash Landing (2/5) * See why Samuel is in Gaborone. * Talk to Jolette about escaping the Heavenly Guard. * Investigate Resistance Camp. (Clues: Locked Watch) * Examine Locked Watch. (Result: Futuristic Watch) * Return the watch to Jolette. (Reward: Resistance Shirt) * See what has Kassim worked up. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Queen's Tent. (Clues: Golden Book) * Examine Golden Book. (Result: Torn Check) * Talk to the Queen about the mysterious figure. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Grazing Savannah. (Clues: Faded Receipt) * Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Mozambique) * Move on to a new case now! =